tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Anna's Worth
Anna's Worth is a story in The IT Files series, which focuses on Anna Federov and a second appearance from the Howe Street Boys. The International Temporal Enforcement Agency's GRID team also makes their first appearance. Summary Anna Federov arrives at ITEA HQ and has a bit of a bumpy day, getting a medical check-up by Paige Saunders and Zelda Parker before being interviewed by Alexandra Blake. After gossiping with Nessa Kelly and others a bit Anna gets to work while Rhonda Evens and Coriander Blankfein head for lunch, only to get ambushed by the Howe Street Boys with Rhonda kidnapped. Team Zeta and GRID are assigned to mount a rescue, Travis Paddington going with them since he knows the program being used to track Rhonda best. After receiving the new ITEA SM-3 the teams are deployed. Anna manages to be the hero, rescuing Rhonda and two other hostages right before they can be executed but is disheartened when Paddy, her crush, kisses Rhoda. Chita Francisco begins covering for the ITEA with Global News Agency, passing the agency off as Interpol, while Kioni Abasi collects a few of the gang members for her own collection. Michael Bradford ends up sleeping with Anna but then freezing her with Type-7 so he can get with Rachel Clarke. Appearing Sasha Alexander 6.jpg|Anna Federov (Sasha Alexander)|link=Anna Federov Jason Statham.jpg|Matthew Strathairn (Jason Statham)|link=Matthew Strathairn Adam Baldwin.jpg|Franklin Adams (Adam Baldwin)|link=Franklin Adams Alaina Huffman.jpg|Paige Saunders (Alaina Huffman)|link=Paige Saunders Emmanuelle Vaugier 4.jpg|Zelda Parker (Emmanuelle Vaugier)|link=Zelda Parker Claire Van der Boom 4.jpg|Alexandra Blake (Claire Van Der Boom)|link=Alexandra Blake Olivia Wilde 5.jpg|Nessa Kelly (Olivia Wilde)|link=Nessa Kelly Masi Oka 2.jpg|Juro Takashi (Masi Oka)|link=Juro Takashi Billie Piper.jpg|Lori Jones (Billie Piper)|link=Lori Jones Olivier Martinez 1.jpg|Rafael Calado (Olivier Martinez)|link=Rafael Calado Kate Nauta 3.jpg|Rhonda Evens (Kate Nauta)|link=Rhonda Evens Johnathan Rhys Meyers 3.jpg|Travis Paddington (Jonathan Rhys-Meyers)|link=Travis Paddington Felicia Day 3.jpg|Coriander Blankfein (Felicia Day)|link=Coriander Blankfein Reshma Shetty.jpg|Gitana Brook (Reshma Shetty)|link=Gitana Brook Noel Clarke.jpg|Neil Deacon (Noel Clarke)|link=Neil Deacon Gareth David-lloyd.png|Dylan Kinnock (Gareth David-Lloyd)|link=Dylan Kinnock Michelle Rodriguez.jpg|Carmen Pared (Michelle Rodriguez)|link=Carmen Pared Josie Maran 5.jpg|Lucienne Christophe (Josie Maran)|link=Lucienne Christophe Sofia Milos 6.jpg|Sophia Katsopolis (Sofia Milos)|link=Sophia Katsopolis Naoko Mori.jpg|Shiori Yoshida (Naoko Mori)|link=Shiori Yoshida John Barrowman 5.jpg|Michael Bradford (John Barrowman)|link=Michael Bradford Molly Quinn 2.jpg|Evie Woods (Molly Quinn)|link=Evie Woods Zoe Saldana 4.jpg|Kioni Abasi (Zoe Saldana)|link=Kioni Abasi Lauren German.jpg|Yeardley Luxby (Lauren German)|link=Yeardley Luxby Kristin Kreuk.jpg|Nicole Kao (Kristin Kreuk)|link=Nicole Kao Kari Byron 5.jpg|Bethany McGill (Kari Byron)|link=Bethany McGill Nicole Kidman 3.jpg|Emily Woods (Nicole Kidman)|link=Emily Woods Arthur Darvill 2.jpg|Adam Chesterton (Arthur Darvill)|link=Adam Chesterton Anjli Mohindra.png|Vina Rai (Anjli Mohindra)|link=Vina Rai Lauren Cohan.jpg|Isabella Winthrop (Lauren Cohan)|link=Isabella Winthrop Rachel Nichols 4.jpg|Ruby Edison (Rachel Nichols)|link=Ruby Edison Karen Gillan.jpg|Mildred Boothe (Karen Gillan)|link=Mildred Boothe Penelope Cruz.jpg|Martina Aguilar (Penelope Cruz)|link=Martina Aguilar Sienna Miller 3.jpg|Lily Gardner (Sienna Miller)|link=Lily Gardner Eve Torres 12.png|Chita Francisco (Eve Torres)|link=Chita Francisco Stephen Colbert.jpg|Steven Holbert (Stephen Colbert)|link=Steven Holbert Elizabeth Banks 5.jpg|Rachel Clarke (Elizabeth Banks)|link=Rachel Clarke Trivia * Events from Kioni's Justice are referenced, specifically the clown incident. * Angela Schwarz is mentioned to have quit but it has yet to be explained while Arun Chopra is also alluded to but not seen. Category: Stories Category: The IT Files